


Her

by occasionallynotsafe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward and Wholesome, F/F, Female Solo, I'm not sure how to tag this tbh, Masturbation, Pining, Ruby is adorable, Underage Masturbation, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionallynotsafe/pseuds/occasionallynotsafe
Summary: Ruby's not exactly innocent, but she's nevertouchedherself, has never cared to. Before Penny.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaroThar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/gifts).



> happy (belated) birthday to one of my most precious and bestest friends. have some wholesome smut
> 
> (sorry there's not a lot of Penny. i really gotta rewatch)

Ruby’s never really thought much about, well. Sex.

She knows about it- it’s hard not to, with Yang being her sister, and it’s been a good while since Yang had, face flushed, told her all about the birds and the bees and why, exactly, she had been writhing on the bed like that, hands between her own legs.

So Ruby knows about sex. She knows about masturbating too, but it’s just never interested her. She had even tried it, sticking her fingers inside herself like Yang had been doing, but it just felt weird and wet (which was, admittedly, because of the shower) and she had rather quickly decided that this was, for one, boring, and also really, really weird.

(Of course, maybe she was the one who was weird, which was a lot more likely, but that made her chest hurt, so she didn’t think about that a lot.)

So she didn’t think about it, not really- at least not beside the moments it was kind of impossible to ignore, with three teenage girls in one room, and Ruby was not going to think about that unless she absolutely had to, thank you!

But right now, it was kind of hard not to think about it.

Because Penny.

It’s been barely any time since they last talked, since Penny opened up to her, since Penny saved her, since Penny, bright and warm and amazing Penny had glowed so brightly as something as simple as acceptance.

Just barely any time since Penny had hugged her.

Since Penny had, more or less, squished Ruby’s face into her boobs.

Ruby knows about sex, okay. She knows about attraction and, and arousal and all those things, but it’s the first time she’s felt this- this flutter in her stomach, the first time she’s felt this buzz in her body and this tightening between her legs, and Ruby, fifteen and uncomfortably on edge, does not know what to do.

Well. Well.

She knows what she could do. She had left her team in the library, had crawled back to her bed and curled up, pillow to her face, awkward heat between her legs. She hasn’t ever wanted this before, is the problem, and now that she does, she’s not sure if she should.

She knows it’s natural, and completely normal, but she had gotten so comfortable with knowing she didn’t care about boys or girls or sex, and now there’s Penny, with her smile and her cool hands and her orange hair, and her really nice boobs.

Ruby groans. Kicks her legs, indecisive and warm, and she flops over, lays on her back, lets her pillow drop off the bed and stares up at the ceiling, squinting angrily, because really.

She just had to have Penny dropped right into her life, just had to have this- this crisis, now? Of all the times?

“It could have waited,” she whines, because it totally, really, could have. Not that she wants to un-meet Penny.

Her glare melts away, softens. She’s glad she meet Penny, even though she’s now having a meltdown. She’d be glad she meet Penny no matter what, because Penny’s-

Penny’s amazing.

She’s bright and happy and funny and kind, and she’s pretty too, like she couldn’t be more perfect, and! Her weapons are so cool, she’s so cool, and Penny is the most perfect and gorgeous person Ruby’s ever meet.

And there it goes. Right back to Penny and her smile and her hands, and her breasts, firm against her cheek, and Ruby’s mind drifts, just a bit, to imagining the way Penny’s hands would feel on her skin, on her hips, cool and sharp and very, very nice.

The heat’s all coiled up, buzzing at her lower region, and Ruby huffs. Thinks, heart beating fast, that it can’t hurt.

She pokes her head up- fishes around for her Scroll, rechecks that there’s no messages from anyone, and then, in a burst of speed, she flickers to the door, locks it, and flops back down onto her bed with pillow in tow.

She squirms a bit. Now that she’s decided to just, do it, she feels awkward. Hesitant. She stares down at herself, at her shoes and her stockings, and she should... Probably take those off, right?

She tosses her boots on the ground. Carefully pulls off her stockings, shivering a bit at the way her skin prickles when they slide off, and she puts them at the end of her bed, ready to put back on incase her team gets back before she can-

Her face flushes.

Ruby presses her palms to her face, flails left and right, squeaking into her skin. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, her skin is prickling, and the heat in her gut is heavy, almost comfortable, and oh my gosh, she is doing this.

Before she can think twice, she pulls off her skirt too.

So now here she is, sitting on her bed in her shirt and her panties, face quickly going from flushed to beat red, and hesitantly, Ruby puts her hands on her thighs.

And has. Absolutely no idea what to do.

She frowns. Stares down at her cute underwears, with little scythes on them, and wriggles a bit. She’s still feeling that heat, but it’s not that pressing, isn’t the same heat as before, but now she’s here, almost naked, and a part of her kind of... Wants to.

She pats at her thighs. Stares down at, well, her- her private parts, and kind of. Doesn’t know what to do.

She squints.

Thinks, very hard, about what little she’s had the bad luck of seeing- Yang with her fingers inside her (ew ew ew), Blake with a hand up her shirt, Weiss- well, okay. Weiss she’s never walked in on, or rolled over in the middle of the night to just-barely see, which could just be because Weiss’s bed is beneath hers, so it’s not as easy, but that’s not the point-

The point is that, as far as she knows, she gotta stick her fingers inside herself.

She frowns. Frowns real hard.

Because that kind of just sounds gross. And, from what little she remembers, weird.

But she is going to do this, and no amount of weird is going to stop her! She is! Going to masturbate!

Ruby giggles. Her cheeks are burning again, and it’s kind of weird, but whatever! It can’t stop her!

Okay- okay. Silliness aside, she just. Gotta take it step by step, right? Blake was probably touching her breasts, so, taking another look around the room, like someone might be hiding in the closet, Ruby sticks a hand up her shirt.

Which, okay. Awkward.

Huffing, Ruby flails out of her shirt too, tossing that down with her stockings and skirt, and now she really is naked, and oh, okay, it’s kind of chilly, maybe she should... get under the blankets?

She wiggles her toes. Thinks of Penny’s cool hands.

Her thumb slides over her right nipple. Just a graze, gentle, quick, but she jolts anyway, blinking rapidly, breathing wavering in her throat. She thinks of Penny, her hair burning like a halo, bright sunfire orange, and she rubs at her nipple, shifting quietly.

Her eyes slips closed.

She thinks of Penny, strong and unsure and beautiful, holding her hands and looking so pretty, her nipple rolling between her finger, and the softest of sounds slips from her lips.

Penny, her fingers cool on her breasts. Penny, pushing her legs apart and crawling closer, and her other hand is on her other breast, rolling her nipple, and the jolts is making that heat in her gut boil back alive.

Ruby falls back down; lays on her bed, hands on her nipples, soft little noises flowing from her mouth, and it’s hard to say if it feels good, but it’s definitely something.

“Penny,” she sighs, softer than a whisper, and heat pools so vividly at her lower region, she cannot help but slips a hand down to her underwear.

She hesitates at the waistband. Pushes at it, fabric scrunching together, and she images Penny’s fingers there, cool and deft, pulling back her underwear and exposing her, and the thrill is a shudder up her spine, a soft gush of air out her lips, and Ruby slides her fingers down into the curls of hair at her womanhood.

It weird, touching herself here. She spreads her fingers out, heart beating quick, and the feeling of hair against her palm is kind of scratchy, kind of soft, and she’s just about to giggle, distracted, when her fingers hit her lips.

“Oh,” she says.

It’s not pleasant. It’s not unpleasant either, but it’s an unfamiliar feeling, her fingers on her lower-lips, resting there, and they’re warm, hot, kind of tingly, and she blinks her eyes, hadn’t quite realised she had opened them.

There’s no Penny above her, but she pictures her there anyway; ceiling light catching in her hair, framing her face, and she’d be smiling, eyes warm and soul shining in her chest, and together, they gently push her fingers inside of herself.

“Oh,” she gasps, her eyes fluttering close. She’s wet, just a bit, and she squeezes almost thoughtlessly at her breast, cupped in her hand, and okay, she thinks maybe she’s starting to get the whole appeal of this, just a bit.

Because her fingers are inside her, and instead of feeling weird (though, okay, it does feel a bit weird) it just feels kind of. Good, almost? Her rough fingers against her soft, wet lips, and she groans, softly, and pushes a bit deeper.

“Ah-” she’s so wet, and tight, her fingers barely able to go in, but it feels kind of good, clenching around herself, having something inside her. She wriggles her fingers, biting down at her lip at the way it makes her whole body shudder.

Gently, unsure, she moves against herself- thrusts clumsily at her fingers, and oh, oh, the way her fingers feeling, moving inside of her, it’s-

Ruby moans. Awkwardly thrusts back at herself, fingers and body moving at an odd, off-kilter pace, her legs spread and her toes curling in her bedsheets, and she imagines, vividly, Penny’s finger inside of her, thrusting and pushing and going deeper and deeper, and Ruby gasps, back arching a little, head whirling.

Penny’s cool fingers inside of her, Penny’s hand on her breast, Penny’s knees on either side of her, Penny’s eyes on her. Ruby shudders, panting, and slips another finger inside, because she needs more, she needs more of this odd, unfamiliar pleasure, rushing through her body, pooling in her stomach like warm lava.

“Penny,” she gasps, needy and desperate, and she spreads her fingers, not sure what, exactly, she wants, but oh. Cold air on her, inside her, and she arches off the bed, legs spread and lips exposed, fingers thrusting at her insides, and her legs spasms.

“Penny-” she repeats, chants. “Penny, Penny, Penny-”

She curls her fingers. Hits a spot, cold air and fingers inside of herself, hand useless on her breast, and Ruby’s eyes roll in her skull, her legs give out, and she collapses on her bed, gasping for breath, shuddering and panting.

Mind reeling, she thrusts her fingers inside of herself still, an almost rocking, comforting feeling. Her legs jutters, jerking up and shivering down, and she curls her fingers again, and oh.

Stars swirl in her vision. She’s so fucking wet.

She’s- really wet.

Ruby’s nose wrinkles. Without thinking much, she pulls her fingers out- stares at the clear liquid on them, and. Ew.

Her breath is still a rabbit in her chest- still too quick, too fast, but she’s falling down, tripping off the clouds, and eeeew, her fingers are all gross and sticky.

Ruby flops her legs out from beneath her, and oh no, there’s a damp spot beneath her butt, beneath where her private parts laid, and Ruby stares down at herself, at her panties, wet and half-slipped off, and hhhhhh, gross.

“Gross,” she says, out loud. Her voice is still shaking.

She sniffs- and oh god, it smells too, weird and icky, and Ruby’s whole face twists up, eyebrows scrunched together, because ew ew ew, why didn’t Yang tell her about this?

Why didn’t anyone?!

“Eeeeeeew-” she whines, her hand hovering awkwardly in the air, and what does she do? How long did she take? Are her team on their way back right now, about to knock on the door, are they going to break it down to see her here, sitting exposed and-

“Nope!” she squeaks, and in a rush of red petals, she cleans it up.

Hands washed, panties changed and clothes on- bedsheets and dirty panties balled up in one big mess of dirt, and then, no mercy in her bones, she tosses it out.

She staggers to a stop in the middle of the room, panting and cheeks flushed, hair astray- her skin is vibrating, her body is humming, and the door is, once again, locked.

She’s alone. She’s safe.

With a loud burst of air, she throws herself down on her bed- still without bedsheets, of course, but that can wait for like, a minute or so.

She squishes her face into her arms. Feels the heat on her cheeks, and the shiver still lingering in her skin, and Ruby lays there, where she had just a few minutes ago touched herself, and she laughs.

“Oh man,” she breathes, flops over. “I can’t believe I did that.”

She stares up at the ceiling. Thinks, hazily, of Penny.

And really, with Penny there in her mind, it’s not hard to believe she did that.


End file.
